A Romantic Gesture
by shulesaddict77
Summary: If she wanted romance he would give her romance. He would show her a romantic gesture that would sweep her off her feet. Literally. Based on the scene from the promo for 2x23. COMPLETE


**I haven't read any spoilers yet, so this is solely based on the short scene from the promo which I've only seen on mute before I started to write this.**

**See, I only need one look from Nick and bam! ... my muse came up with this. Definitely deserves the M-rating but come on ... you've seen the look, haven't you? That's clearly the look of a man on a mission. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He could just stare after her as she rushed out of the apartment but when the door clicked shut behind her something inside of him clicked too. It was enough. He had had enough of this whole 'ignoring the attraction' dance they were doing for weeks.

If she wanted romance he would give her romance. He would show her a romantic gesture that would sweep her off her feet. Literally.

Realizing that he was wasting precious moments, he jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, yanking it open. He could hear the elevator doors close already so he jumped forward and put his hand in front of the light barrier, relieved when the door opened again.

There she was, standing right in front of him, staring at him with her incredible wide eyes, asking him silently what it was he wanted from her now. He would show her exactly what he wanted from her.

Stepping into the elevator, he reached her in two steps, ignoring her whispered 'What are you doing' as he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms, a surprised yelp escaping her mouth as he hauled her up but her arms immediately went around his neck, holding on to him.

"This time we are gonna make it right." Nick stated softly, suppressing the urge to kiss her right then and there. Because if he would he couldn't guarantee that they would make it back to the apartment.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"The first time. This is going to be perfect. Our first time is going to be perfect."

"Our first time?" Jess furrowed her brows in confusion before the meaning of the words hit her, making her jaw drop down. "You mean NOW?"

"Yes! NOW!" Nick confirmed, stepping towards the panel to hit the button of their floor again before he resettled her in his arms, his eyes burning into hers as he told her. "I can't take it any longer, Jess. I want you. I wanted you since the moment I saw you for the very first time."

"Nick, put me down!" Jess said quietly, being in his arms made her feel too much. She couldn't think straight when he was carrying her.

"No, I'm not gonna put you down." Nick spoke firmly. "You are gonna run away again or we are talking ourselves out of it again or we are just walking away from the sexual tension that should actually draw us together. I don't even know how I was able to keep my hands off you for so long."

His hand around her thigh tightened, his thumb brushing over her skin, shooting small flames of desire through her body. Just one second ago she was annoyed but now, just like that, she was aroused. Aroused by a completely silly romantic gesture and the fact that the fingers of one of his hands were almost brushing against the underside of her breast while he would only need to shift his other hand a little to come dangerously close to her most intimate parts.

"I want you, Jess. But if you don't want me anymore just say it and I'll put you down."

A lump formed in her throat as she looked up into his dark eyes. He had picked her up. He was carrying her in his arms, the romantic gesture bringing her close to tears.

"No, don't put me down." Jess whispered the moment the elevator pinged and the doors opened to their floor. "Carry me to your room, Nick. Because I want you, too."

~N&J~

He went straight to his bed, laying her down tentatively, joining her on the sheets immediately, covering her with his body and Jess looked up at him, sudden nervousness washing over her and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to stop the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach. They were actually doing it. She would sleep with him. She would sleep with her roommate. She would sleep with one of her best friends.

"Jess, are you alright?" Nick's soft voice made her snap out of her frenzy thoughts and as she stared up at him she realized that he was actually one of her best friends. She didn't need to lie to him, she could tell him the truth. "I'm a little nervous."

"Me too." Nick replied, lifting his hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "How about we start slow and just take it from there?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We seem to enjoy kissing each other, don't you think?" Nick said, shooting her a goofy grin that made the last flutters of nervousness disappear.

"Yeah, you can say that our kisses are enjoyable."

"Then let's start with a kiss."

"Okay." Jess whispered.

His thumbs brushed over her cheeks as he leaned in and Jess' eyes fluttered close. Holding her breath, she waited for his lips to meet hers, her whole body rigid with anticipation. She'd missed kissing him. She'd really missed it. Missed to feel his mouth on hers, missed his body pressing against hers and she opened her mouth on a moan as he slipped his tongue in, tangling with hers.

But they should have known that taking it slow wasn't a concept they could stick to. The two kisses they'd shared before should have shown them that they were way too passionate to take it slow.

It took only a few seconds before the hunger just swept over her and her hands went to the nape of his neck, her fingers digging into his flesh as she kissed him greedily, her body arching into his, making contact with his arousal and a smile curved up her lips as she heard his breath hitch in his throat as she shifted and slipped one leg around his thigh, drawing him closer to her body until he was lying between her legs, his length pressed firmly against her throbbing center. Her skirt had bunched around her waist, the sensation of his jeans rubbing over her already sensitive center making her almost quiver.

"Jess, slow down." Nick groaned. "Didn't we just say that ..."

"I don't care what we just said." Jess interrupted him. "I'm not nervous anymore. I just want ..." Jess trailed off and skimming her hands down his chest and around his waist she slipped them under the waistband of his pants, digging her fingers into his ass as she arched upwards, rubbing against him. "... this. I want this. I want you. In me. Now."

"I want to take my time with you, Jess. I don't want to hurry anything."

"You can take as much time as you want the next time. Right now I don't have the patience to take my time. I wanted this for so long, Nick. I wanted it even before I knew that I wanted it. Please don't make me wait and please don't torture me. I don't want foreplay. Not this time. This time, our first time, I want it ..."

"How?" Nick rasped, her leg rubbing up and down his thigh made him want to rip her tights in shreds. "How do you want it?"

"Hard, fast, unbridled, hot ..." Jess whispered hoarsely. " … just like our kisses are, just like our fights are. I want you to unleash the passion. I want you to set my body on fire. Just like you always do when you kiss me. This ... this passion ... that's what didn't let me sleep at night."

"That might be a short experience then, Jess. Just a warning."

"Doesn't matter. I don't think I'll last long either, Nick. My body is already aching for you to be inside of me. I want to feel you. Against me, in me. I want you to fill me. I want you to take me. Hard and wild. Can you do that, Nicholas Miller?"

His eyes had darkened with desire upon hearing her words, she could feel him grow even harder and her eyes locked with his. For a moment neither of them moved, for a moment it seemed as if time was standing still as they gazed in each other's eyes and then all of a sudden his mouth was on hers, giving her what she had demanded from him, kissing her ferociously, pressing her into the mattress as he devoured her mouth.

His hands went to the hem of her sweater, interrupting the kiss only for the brief moment it took him to yank it over her head before his mouth crashed down on hers again. Her fingers fumbled with his belt and he leaned back to give her better access, his hand searching for the zipper of her skirt as he suddenly lost balance and they both tumbled over the edge.

Hitting the ground hard, the breath whooshed out of him and he groaned silently. But he hadn't even the time to find his breath again when he felt Jess rocking against him and he took in a sharp breath, his fingers tightening around her thighs as she leaned forward, slithering along his whole length, making him feel dizzy as all his blood seemed to rush southwards.

Lifting his hands, he wrapped them around her upper arms and pressed her back, propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes roaming over her body. "Give me just one second to enjoy this."

She was kneeling atop of him, her center pressed firmly against him, her chest heaving with ragged breaths, her cheeks were flushed, her hair tousled and he pulled himself up, wrapping an arm around her to keep her from falling backwards, his other hand reaching up to brush a finger over her nipple, a smile tilting up his mouth as he heard the sharp intake of breath.

"I wanted to do this for so long." Nick whispered against her skin, moving his lips along the hem of her bra, his tongue licking a teasing path over the swell of her breasts before he leaned back and blew softly over one erected nipple, grinning proudly as goosebumps rushed over her body.

"I promise there won't be much foreplay." Nick rasped. "But I have to do this. I just have to, Jess."

She already wanted to ask him what he needed to do as she felt his fingers working at her back and a moment later he'd snapped her bra open, slipping the straps down her shoulders and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I need to have a taste of these first." Nick murmured, closing his mouth around one of her nipples, drawing it in, twirling his tongue over it. Releasing it with a last swirl of his tongue he turned his head to give the other one the same attention and Jess felt as if she would melt any second as he sucked hard, flicking his tongue over it, only satisfied when a deep moan slipped out of her mouth.

"Okay, I had my taste." Nick smiled smugly, brushing his fingers over her nipple, looking as if it was a complete accident but Jess knew it wasn't.

Jumping up she searched frantically for the zipper of her skirt, yanking it down, taking her tights and panties down with it and stepping out of the pile of clothes, she planted her hands on her hips and looked down at him challengingly.

"What's wrong, Nicholas? Are you always so slow?"

"Well, slow can be of advantage sometimes."

"What did I say?" Jess growled, tapping her toes on the hardwood floor. "Hard, unbridled, hot. I'm waiting."

"So impatient, Jessica." Nick grinned, standing up and wandering towards her, taking her all in, his eyes taking on a deeper shade as he looked her up and down, clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

Looping her finger behind his belt, she yanked him forwards, sealing his lips with hers. "Take off your damn shirt." Jess mumbled against his lips and Nick reached behind his back and pulled it over his head, wondering for a brief second where Jess had gone since he didn't look her in the face anymore but then he felt her fingers against his belt and before he could pull her up again she had yanked his pants and boxer briefs down, humming appreciatively deep in her throat.

"Yeah, I remember that one."

"We said no foreplay." Nick gritted out through clenched teeth as she brushed her lips against him.

"You are a spoil sport, Miller." Jess replied, curling her lips up into a pout.

"Jess, please."

"I just need to have a taste first." Jess replied, taking him in her hand and closing her lips around him she pulled him deep into her mouth and all Nick could do was grab her hair, needing all his self-restraint to not start thrusting forward. His fingers tightened around her curls as she let him slip slowly out of her and he almost came when she scraped her teeth ever so gently over him before she fell back on her heels and grinned up at him. "Okay, I'm good."

"Get on the bed. Now." Nick growled, his hands trembling with the effort to hold himself back because he would prefer to just press her against the wall and drive into her, taking her hard and fast so that the smug expression on her face would be replaced by sheer pleasure.

"I love it when you're bossy." Jess teased and Nick lifted his hand, pointing a shaking finger towards the bed.

"Bed!" He snapped and Jess smiled broadly. Walking slowly towards the bed, she crawled onto the sheet and turned around to him, leaning back against the headboard and clapping the sheet beside her with her hand she said in a hoarse whisper. "Come here, handsome."

Nick almost ran over to the bed and nearly pulled the drawer out of his hinges as he yanked it open to grab a condom out of it. As Jess' hand closed around his he looked up surprised and she just gave him a small smile.

"Let me!" Her hand curled around the package in his hand and getting up on her knees she teared it open, her fingers slipping it smoothly over his length and Nick closed his eyes, biting his tongue, trying desperately to not come in her hand as she rolled the condom down on him.

Pushing out a sharp breath as her fingers left him, he opened his eyes slowly, holding his breath as he looked at her lying all naked on his bed. He was only a few seconds away of being in her and his heart almost pounded out of his chest as he joined her on the bed, slipping between her legs.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are." Jess replied breathlessly.

"I think it's quite obvious that I'm ready." Nick stated and Jess reached with her hand down between their bodies and guided him to her entrance. Propping himself up on his elbows, he locked eyes with her as he slipped slowly into her, his head falling back as he pushed into her inch by inch until he was completely buried in her. Looking down at her, he saw tears welling up in her eyes and he stopped abruptly, worried that he might hurt her.

"Everything alright?" Jess lay beneath him with her eyes pressed shut, taking in some sharp breaths and he already wanted to slip out of her but her hand went to his waist, keeping him in place. But her eyes stayed closed and Nick asked softly. "Jess? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"I ... it's just ..." Her eyes opened slowly, her blue eyes shimmering with tears but then her mouth curled up into a smile. "This feels more perfect than I thought it would feel."

"Still sure about the 'hot and wild' thing?"

"Absolutely."

Nick shifted back, slipping out of her almost completely, staying every movement as he took her face between his hands, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "Last chance to change your mind."

"Not gonna happen." Jess replied and wrapping her legs around his waist she leaned back into the pillow. "I want this."

"Then it's my pleasure to fulfill your wishes." Nick whispered over her lips, his mouth crushing down on hers in the exact same moment he slammed into her and Jess' hips rocked upwards, meeting his thrusts as they spiraled into a somehow delirious state as he took her hard and fast, not holding anything back, pushing into her as deep as he could, capturing her moans with his mouth, giving her exactly what she wanted.

Completely unbridled sex. The passion crushed in waves down on them, taking them to a place where nothing else mattered than their bodies slamming together, a place where they stopped knowing where the one body began and the other ended, a place where they exploded into a million pieces as the release rushed through their bodies, the force of it almost robbing them of the ability to breathe. The passion had taken them to a place they never wanted to leave.

~N&J~

"This was ..." Jess started, unable to finish the sentence since she didn't find a word to describe what just had happened between them.

"Earth-shattering?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Jess murmured.

"You remember what you promised earlier?" His hand skimmed down her back, making her skin hum and she almost forgot that he'd just asked her a question as she snuggled closer, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Jess?"

"What should I remember?" Jess asked groggily.

"You know the thing about the second round."

"What thing?"

"That I can take my time with you."

"Oh! That."

"Yes, that." Nick chuckled. "Are you ready?"

"Wow, that's one hell of a quick recovery. I think you just broke some record."

"Oh, I'm not ready yet." Nick told her, shooting her a mischievous grin as she raised her eyebrows in question. "There are so many places I want to explore. I want to savor every inch of your body, I want to lie down between your legs and taste you. I want to make you come only with my mouth and my hands before I'll take you again." Jess was breathing hard and her fingers tightened around his arm as he trailed one finger along the inside of her thigh, stopping shortly before he reached the point she wanted him most. "So I think I'll have no problem to pass my time until I'm ready for the second round."

"I see." Jess leaned back, grinning up at him. "So what are you waiting for, Mr. Miller? My body is ready for your explorations."

"And I'm ready to explore." Nick replied as he slipped down her body, kissing a path down her chest, over her stomach, deciding that the best point to start his explorations would be between her legs.

* * *

**Okay, the promo totally ruined my plans today. So instead of a '**_A TWD date_**' update you get this and I'm not going to be able to get the '**_A TWD date_**' chapter finished today but it's at the top of my writing list. I promise there will be a new chapter within this week. **

**So, and now I'm off to swoon over the elevator scene again. I can't wait to see this episode. I already know it's going to be one of my favorites. Alone how Nick looks at Jess in that scene … Gosh, I think the air around me might ignite with the sexual tension that almost jumps out of the screen every time I watch that scene. :-)**


End file.
